Rain Drops and Falling Snow
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: A series of tragic one shots. Make whatever request for a tragic story you'd like and I'll type it up for ya. Details inside. Also the names of the chapters are the names of the songs that you should listen to while reading the chapters. Enjoy and Review!
1. SORA song by Yoko Kanno

**Sora **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters **

**Sera: I might do a series of one shots a bit like this-I seem to be in the mood for writing romantic tragedy rather then romantic comedy for some odd reason and though this may suck, humor me and please don't flame me. OH! And I am taking requests just review or PM with a couple that you would like to see written in a romantic tragedy you can even pick the setting if what you desire is an AU. Also, when reading this I would suggest listening to Yoko Kanno's Sora-as I was listening to it when I wrote this story. **

**Enjoy! **

**(Slight AU) **

Blood droplets hit the dirt ground at Sasuke's feet as his eyes widened.

_'I'm…' _

He looked beside himself, seeing Naruto at his side holding the kunai that was embedded in Sasuke's stomach. He was holding his own wound from Sasuke's own sword which had hit him in his gut. Sasuke could see blood run from the sides of Naruto's lips and though Naruto must have been in pain he was smiling.

_'By him…' _

Naruto pulled the kunai from Sasuke's side and let it drop to the floor with a thud. He coughed up blood which splattered on Sasuke's once white kimono. The blondes blue eyes seemed slightly hazy.

Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke, so close that their bodies barely touched. He placed an arm around the Uchiha's waist and pulled him flush against himself in a hug, their bloodied bodies connected and the blonde's head rested on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Looks like this is the end of us." Naruto said almost bitterly. He laughed. "I know that you would be the death of me Sasuke Uchiha."

"I some how knew…that you would be the death of me too, you idiot." Sasuke said in almost a sigh. His vision was swimming and his body began to feel numb. "Let's sit down, I don't think I can stand anymore."

"Me too."

They lowered themselves to the ground and sat beside the riverbed where they had fought. So close to home yet so very far away and Naruto chuckled. It almost seemed appropriate that they die in this place, where they first parted, the Valley of the End.

"Sasu-ke…does it still hurt?"

Sasuke stared at the blonde sitting beside him noting that Naruto's eyes were drooping shut. He grabbed the blondes hand and held it tightly. "Not without me." He said without realizing.

"What?"

"Don't go before me…" Sasuke said staring up at the blue sky. For some reason the blueness of the sky seemed to be fading, turning almost grey. He shut his eyes as a water droplet hit his pale cold cheek as it began to rain and he smiled. "Naru-to?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can rest my…head on your…shoulder for a bit…I feel so tired."

"Go ahead…I'm feeling tired too…"

The water fell softly on both figures, pitter pattering softly against once warm flesh, washing away the blood from their wounds as though cleansing them of their past sins. That was what Sasuke had thought when the rain first began to fall. "Forgive…me."

The blonde stired.

"For what?"

"…leaving…"

"…ok…"

By the time Sakura and the others reached them the rain had begun to subside. Hoping against hope that both were alright she pushed herself forward until she stood in front of both prone bodies. Naruto's once warm tanned skin was deathly pale and his blue eyes were closed. Sasuke beside him was paler then she had remembered him and when she bent forward to touch his face she pulled her hand back.

He felt like ice.

"Sasuke…"

He didn't say a word.

"He's not gonna make it…Sakura…chan." Naruto said with his eyes still closed. Sakura touched his pale cheek and smiled at the boys face sadly.

"It's ok Naruto…now lets get you both to a hospital alright…I'll bring you ramen if you want and we'll give Sasuke hell after he's better and…and…"

Naruto didn't seem to hear her. He turned his head to stare at the lifeless body beside him and he smiled kindly before closing his own eyes and letting out a deep breath.

"Together we'll go Sasuke…always…to…gether…"

When Sasuke and Naruto first met they were small children with little understanding of the hardships that they would eventually have to face, when they became older they came to an understanding about themselves. Yes, they were two different beings with different goals in life. Sasuke wished to kill his brother, Naruto wished to become Hokage, but in the end their goal was the same. After Sasuke killed his brother and after Naruto had found him even after they fought against one another and dealt mortal blows their goal became the same.

They wished to die together.

"Together …"

And that's exactly what they did.

"…forever…"

**Sera: No flames please! Review if you liked it and if you want to make a request then review or PM with it. You can take this as friendship or more then friendship, I personally think it's a bit of both. This didn't come out as good as I wanted but aw well it's up.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ja!**

**  
**


	2. WHY song by Ayaka

**The Mistake Boyfriend**

**DisclaimerI don't own the characters at all.**

**This is my first LeeHina oneshot written for HopeoftheForgotten as per requested. I hope you like it. It might not be as tragic as the previous oneshot but it will be on the angst side with wry humor which I hope you all can appreciate. Don't let the title mislead you either!**

**-(AU-because I said so! LoL) WARNING: This one shot goes between present time and past. Most of it is a flash back but sometimes you'll come up with the present time which will be marked with – so look out for it and try not to be confused. This is my first LeeHina so bare with me if it isn't that good.**

- Hinata looked up into the clear blue sky and smiled despite the harsh winter air. Strong arms hold her from behind and pulled her to the warm chest behind her making her stiffen a bit. She had not gotten used to being touched so intimately in public, no matter how innocent the gesture was.

Not since that time when she was in high school and Lee had hugged her so tightly.

'Lee…' She thought to herself as she shut her eyes.

The cold air hid and indication of blush on her cheeks as her companion assumed that it was the harsh cold air that made her flush rather then thoughts of another man from so long ago. She thought back to the simpler times when she was a high school student studying for exams and hanging out with friends-she even missed her old bedroom in her fathers house that when she was growing up she hated because it meant that she could be confined there against her will by her father's orders.

She missed waking up in the morning with Neji standing over her yelling about the time, she missed how her then baby sister would tease her about her baggy socks calling them last season.

What she missed the most was her surprising first boyfriend from those days.

She remembered all those things like they were yesterday bringing about the joy with the pain and she sighed deeply. When she was in high school she had made many important friends.

She and Lee had started out as great friends at first, both hung out when they were in the group which consisted of her cousin and his girlfriend along with Hinata's own first childhood love Naruto and his two friends adding Ino and her own childhood friends. If not for Lee and Kiba and Shino-Hinata doubted she would not have hung out with them.

- "You're thinking about Lee?" The man behind her asked with an indifferent tone however, the tension in his hands which now rested on her coat covered waist could feel his sadness.

"I always think about Lee on this day." She said without the stutter she had back then.-

* * *

_Lee had been her first boyfriend by mistake-they had gone to see a movie one Saturday afternoon together and afterwards had gone out and had dinner, just the two of them. She smiled thinking back on it; she should have known his ulterior motives after all he had been blushing madly at her the entire time. _

_He walked her home later that night, the sky had long lost the light blue and were almost pitch black with white stars hanging in the night sky. It was cold, she remembered, just like but blissfully so and when he had grasped her hand in his big green gloved one she had accepted its warmth._

_'Hinata I like you, will you go out with me?" He had asked sweetly and shyly. His dark hair had seemed to retain a halo from the street light that was in front of her home and his dark round eyes were sparkling like onyx stone. _

_She had blushed a dark crimson before nodding, why she had nodded back then she didn't know but then her mind was swimming as strong hands had pulled her flush against a thick woolly green jacket and her senses were flooded with mint and grass-however strange the combination was it was a nice scent._

_'Thanks I'm so glad Hinata.'_

_She had smiled sweetly at him while her mind had been yelling at her for being so stupid. 'You don't like him like that what are you doing?'But Hinata was never able to ever hurt anyone's feelings and Lee being so sweet and as innocent and kind as anyone she ever knew-she was stuck with her first boyfriend. _

_Her mistake boyfriend._

_They dated for a while, kisses on the cheek after Saturday afternoon dates, hand holding when they were at school, studying together and presents on birthdays and Valentines day._

_And though Hinata's heart had begun to open up to him she had know she wasn't full out in love with Lee.But he loved her and she was happy so the relationship didn't end for years. They hadn't exactly really kissed except for a peck here and there and of course they hadn't had sex since both were too embarrassed about the subject-Lee would turn bright red and Hinata would probably faint like she did the time he had tried to give her a deep kiss on her sixteenth birthday._

-She laughed as her eyes opened again and she stared at the sky.-

_Things change however and soon she found herself falling head over heels in love with the strange boy she had been dating since the beginning of her first year or high school. Suddenly she was studying not only to get into a nice college but into the same one as Lee._

_He didn't seem any different, she remembered thinking, but he was wonderful and happy and kind. She found his youthful speeches endearing and his nice guy pose always cheered her up when she was down._

_'Lee?' She had asked on the very last date they would have. 'Can we just stay here like this in your room?'They had been over his house watching movies and though his parents were out of town they trusted their son and his girlfriend to not get too hot and heavy in the house-as his mother had put it. She was sitting on his bed, her face was a shade of pink and her fingers fiddled around nervously._

_He sat down beside her with a warm smile._

_'Sure Hinata but I cannot have you home too late. Your cousin would have me skinned alive if you were home past the curfew that was set for you.'_

_She had nodded before placing a hand on his and leaning her head on his shoulder. She sighed._

_'Lee…'_

_'Hinata can I ask you something?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'You don't love me, do you?'_

_The question had come from no where and she was stunned to silence, she didn't know what to say. What was there to say? Yes, I never really loved you but I think I'm starting to like you after four years of dating…? That would have crushed him, she thought._

_'It's ok. I think I always knew that you didn't love me or like me in that way. I mean, what kind of couple who has dated for four years have not really kissed or made love?' He asked smiling a bit sadly. 'But it is alright because we had fun together right? We went to theme parks, dances, dates and made happy memories. It seems like we've just been hanging out as good friends and maybe that is what we really were, friends.'_

_His hand flexed. 'However I think that it is time we give up the charade and break up.'_

_Her eyes widened and her heart ached with pain. She hadn't been sure then what she felt but now as a woman thinking back on that day, she knew that what she had felt was guilt intermingled with a broken heart._

_Guilt for having dated him in the beginning with no feeling for him and a broken heart because she finally fell for him too late._

_'Lee, I'm sorry.' She said pulling away from him and staring at her feet that dangled from the bed. She tried to concentrate on anything except Lee. The brown carpet of his bedroom, the pile of magazines in the corner of the room, the computer at his desk, the poster of Bruce Lee that she and Neji had gotten for him on his birthday, she didn't want to look at Lee because she had known what she would see. A smile on a sad face._

_'I do care about you Lee…at first I liked you as a friend and didn't want to hurt your feelings, we were so good together…and then I really started to like you. I can't say that I love you but I can say t-that I l-like you very much.' She had summed up enough courage to take his hand in her and look at his sad face. 'I really like you Lee, please don't break up with me.'_

_He had smiled sadly, never telling her whether he was breaking up with her or not, he leaned forwards, tipping her chin upward and kissed her._

_Really kissed her._

_She had been pushed on her back against the sheets of the mattress, her hand at his clothed back as he kissed his. This was what couples did, she had thought to herself as she opened up her mouth to him allowing him further access to her lips and mouth as his hands slipped off her shirt and her hands searched his bare torso and chest._

- "Does it bother you that I think about him?" She asked the man behind her.

"Not at all." –

_Lee had dropped Hinata off at home one hour later then her curfew but the two didn't care. Both were red faced and slightly embarrassed but happy. Lee held Hinata's hand tightly as the other rested on the steering wheel and Hinata stared at their hands with a small smile on her red face._

_'How do you feel Hinata?' Lee had asked her with a low voice._

_She turned several shades of red before responding to his question.'I feel happy, a-a little self conscience…even a b-bit ashamed…b-but I f-feel so warm inside l-like my heart h-has turned to f-fire.'_

_Lee looked back at her with a smile on his face. He leaned toward her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and she again caught his scent. 'The afterglow…I feel the same youthful way.'_

_She hugged him tightly, smiling.'Lee?'_

_'Hm?'_

_'E-every time we touch like this…I feel giddy.'_

_He chuckled against her._

_He kissed the top of her head. 'Me too my flower, me too.'_

_With a lingering kiss, Hinata opened the passenger door to step out of the car but Lee's hand held her tightly. She tilted her head slightly but Lee moved forward and dragged her lips to his in another passionate kiss._

_'I love you, Hinata.'_

_'Lee…'_

_When they pulled apart, still redfaced and a bit embarrassed at their new intimacy, Lee smiled._

_'I'll see you tomorrow.' With that she stood at the driveway and watched as the green Mazda drove off with a smile on her face._

- "Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"When did you get the call about it?"

Hinata looked at her companion and smiled sadly.

"The morning after it happened." –

_Hinata had awoken the next morning without Neji standing above her like some type of street level gargoyle with a glaring problem. She thought that curious but pushed it to the back of her mind as she sat up, wincing a bit at the ache in her lower region, before padding into the bathroom to have a long shower. The memories that had happened the night before flooded her mind and she blushed._

_She had finally had sex with Lee, though she felt strangely empty like a part of her had been carved away, she also felt as though the hollowness had been replaced. She wondered if Lee felt that way to._

_She stepped out of the shower and stared at her reflection in the mirror, her bared body had still looked the same with the exception of a love bite here and there._

_She smiled at her reflection before drying and getting dressed. While she was brushing her teeth there was a knock on the bathroom door and she grunted._

_'Hinata come down the kitchen when you are done.' He cousin had said leaving her with a strange feeling._

- The wind picked up around Hinata and her silent companion as both stared at the mounds of grass. Both pairs of eyes landed on lone oak tree at the very panicle of the field and what lay under the trees shade.

"I remember how it felt to. To hear that."

"I could imagine." –

_Neji and her friends stood in front of her with no expressions. She didn't know what it was about but in her mind she had told herself that whatever it was would not depress her. She had just had a major turning point in her life the night before. But somehow her heart felt like it was missing._

_'Hinata there was an accident with Lee.' Her legs buckled slightly so she held onto the counter for support. Her eyes strayed over the faces before her and each pair of eyes averted from her except Sasuke's._

_He looked at her with neither sadness nor any other emotion as he continued for Neji as the boy had stopped talking and had started to slightly shake._

_'What happened?'Sasuke moved forward until he stood directly in front of her still with no expression._

_'He was in a car accident.' Her eyes widened. She turned away from him and looked around again this time in a panic. Lee was hurt she had to get to him!_

_'Then lets go to the hospital to see him!' She had said and before she could turn to get her coat and shoes she felt Sasuke's firm yet soft hands at her shoulders. This time when she looked at him she noted a hint of sadness in her dark eyes. 'What? We have to go now he needs me!'_

_'Hinata…Lee didn't make it.'_

_'What?'He shut his eyes and sighed sadly._

_'Lee died last night.'_

_Her world turned black._

- Hinata and her companion walked forward towards the oak as the wind blew hard against them. The grass beneath her booted feet was long and reached mid calf and the scent of dirt and grass was slightly over powering, possible due to the rain that had fallen that morning.

She stopped in front of the tree and sighed.

"He loved this place you know. We all came here for a picnic as a group date with Ino and Naruto and Shikamaru and Temari. I wonder how they are."

"Ino and Naruto are living together and from what I hear Temari is having Shikamaru's baby."

Hinata smiled.

"I see."

"Do you remember the funeral?"

She nodded slowly. "How could I forget?" –

_She stood beside her cousin and her sister watching the proceedings as they went on slowly and yet so fast. The sun shone brightly and the scent of a new spring was over powering as she stared at the faces of her friends and Lee's family._

_She noted that the martial arts teacher, Maito Gai was there consoling Lee's mother while his father stood there staring at the casket being lowered into the ground._

_ Hinata didn't cry._

_She couldn't cry._

_She remembered all the happy times that they had had together and she shut her eyes feeling the warm rays of the sun and caught the scent of grass. Their first date, their first dance, their first kiss their first time._

_He had really loved her and now, at the end of it she didn't know if she was in love but still she knew she liked him more then anything…maybe, she had thought, I will finally realize what this feeling is in my chest when I think of you Lee, she thought as the group of people began to disperse._

_She felt a tug on her hand and saw a small dark hair woman with bright brown eyes bleary with tears._

_Lee's mother._

_'Oh Hinata dear, how are you holding?'Hinata took the woman's hand in hers and smiled sadly._

_'I should be asking you that ma'am.'_

_The woman sighed deeply, she seemed to have aged so much in the past week that Hinata could barely recognize her. 'Lee will be happy here don't you think? With all the wild flowers and the bright sun on him…that you for recommending this place.'_

_'Not a problem.'_

_The woman made an attempt to smile. 'He was my only child…oh sweet heart don't be a stranger. Drop bye just to say hi sometime alright?'_

_Hinata nodded. 'I'll see you this afternoon then ma'am.'_

_They hugged tightly then parted. Hinata stood there alone near the grave and shut her eyes._

_'I'm so sorry that I never figured out my feeling for you but I swear that no matter what, I'll come here every year just to see you and talk to you. I swear Lee…I swear.' She kissed her hand and then touché the head stone as tears silently began to fall. The wind had picked up and brushed her hair from her face and for a moment she thought it was Lee brushing it away like he often did when he was alive._

_She smiled. 'I'll always come for you.'_

- Hinata bent down and kissed the gray head stone and smiled brightly, her sadness had gone away.

"I'm back again this year Lee and I have some wonderful news! I'm going to finally be a mother-isn't that a surprise? Everyone was shocked when I got married…and guess what else? You're the first person I have told."

It had been ten years since Lee's death and though she had moved on and now was a married mother to be, she never forgot him nor the love that they so briefly shared. He had a permanent place in her heart and in the years following his death she did as she promised. She visited him every year on the anniversary of their first time.

Her mistake boyfriend.

She turned around and held out her hand with a smile.

"You remember meeting my husband…of course you do we knew him in high school too!" Itachi Uchiha smiled and sat in the grass along with his wife with a smile.

"Hello there Lee."

Hinata never forgot her first love.

**Sera: So how was it? I know it wasn't really sad and was a bit upbeat until the end but I didn't want to make the same kind of tragedy that I usually do. Yes it was horrible to have Lee die but hey this is in the tragedy category right? I couldn't see a horrible tragedy like my previous works with Lee since it's Lee. It was sweet though right? Since she still kept her promise to visit his grave and it was sweet that he really loved her even if she only realized it in the very end. Oh, and Itachi? Originally it was supposed to be Sasuke as Hinata's husband since I put their little interaction in the story but then I figured that you guys thought of that because I never mention who the silent companion was in the beginning of the story. Oh and I know it's confusing but the flashback with Lee are all in italics. Hope you like it HopeoftheForgotten. Review with requests for a couple of your choice I'll do it I swear! And no flames please I don't want to report anyone for it!**

**Oh and for some reason this site is making my words and jumbled together so if you notice anything off then I'm sorry it's just the website isn't really cooperating today with me.**

**Ja!**


End file.
